parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the monster
A movie spoof by ironman20 Cast *Merida (brave) as belle *Sulley (monsters inc/monsters university) as the beast *??? as prince Adam *prince charming (shrek 2 + 3) as Gaston *Buzz lightyear (toy story 1 2 3 + 4) as lumiere *kristoff (frozen) as lumiere (human) *Woody (Toy story 1 2 3 + 4) as cogaworth *Gru (despicable me) as cogsworth (human) *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as mrs Potts *Pocahontas as mrs Potts (human) *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as chip *Mowgli (the jungle book) as chip (human) *Jessie (Toy story 2 3 + 4) as Fifi *Anna (frozen) as Fifi (human) *lambie (doc mcstuffins) as the wardrobe *slinky (toy story 1 2 3 + 4) as sultan the footstool *bolt as sultan the footstool (dog) *zurg (toy story 2) as the stove *vector (despicable me) as Lefou *mr Smee (Peter Pan 1 + 2) as the baker *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as the bookseller *batgirl super girl and Harley Quinn (dc super hero girl’s) as The Bimbettes *king Fergus (brave) as Maurice *Angus (brave) as Phillippe *Shan yu (mulan) as Monsieur D’Arque *blue fairy (Pinocchio) as the enchantress *hyenas (the lion king) as the wolves Scenes *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 2 - Merida *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 3 - Merida Meets Prince Charming *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 4 - Fergus's Invention *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 5 - Fergus Gets Lost *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 6 - Fergus Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 7 - Prince Charming Propose to Merida *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 8 - Merida Arrives at The Castle *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 9 - Merida's new Home *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 10 - Charming *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 11 - Merida Meets Kanga, Roo and lambie *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 12 - Merida is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 13 - Merida Leaves Her Room *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 14 - Be Our Guest *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Merida Finds The Magic Rose *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 16 - Merida Runs Off/Sulley Fights hyenas *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 17 - Charming Plans a Scheme with Shan yu *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Merida/Something There *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 19 - Preparing The Castle/Human Again *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/Beauty and The Beast *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 21 - sulley Set Merida Free *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 22 - Charming's Plan in Action/Kill *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 24 - sulley vs. Charming *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Monster (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Gallery Merida closeupa1.jpeg|Merida as belle 689701C8-6DE1-4F1D-B499-FB51643B61C7.jpeg|Sulley as the beast Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming as Gaston Buzz lightyear as Devious Diesel.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as lumiere Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as lumiere human Woody.jpg|Woody as cogsworth Gru4.png|Gru as cogsworth human C66F12F4-5CB8-4A10-A0AC-17E89F4C1A15.jpeg|Kanga as mrs potts Pocahontas Staring.jpg|Pocahontas as mrs Potts human 07CA583F-C2EC-4ECF-A721-EE1AB51636A5.jpeg|Roo as chip 33A0FA32-59FF-4085-AA94-658E8162AD2B.jpeg|Mowgli as chip human B5A03B06-B231-4360-94BF-C3997B3BDB7B.jpeg|Jessie as fifi Anna in Frozen 2.jpg|Anna as fifi human Lambie is awesome.jpg|Lambie as the wardrobe Slinky Dog.png|Slinky as sultan the footstool Bolt-bolt-1.69.jpg|Bolt as sultan the footstool dog Zurg in Toy Story 2.jpg|Zurg as the stool VectorShrink.png|Vector as Lefou Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as the baker Geppetto.png|Geppetto as the bookseller DCSHG Batgirl.png|Batgirl Supergirl Pose DCSHG Transparent.png|Supergirl Harley Quinn.png|And Harley Quinn as the Bimbettes King-Fergus-from-brave.jpg|King Fergus as Maurice 76D8B710-D7C1-423D-B756-EBC4B89F491B.jpeg|Angus as philippe AF1BEFBC-2674-4A85-AFB2-E235AFABAD09.jpeg|Shan yu as monsieur d'arque 515A1400-F7C9-43E8-8571-AFD31AB088AF.jpeg|Blue fairy as the enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Ironman20